Hello My Hate
by StarrPurdy
Summary: A short Black Veil Brides love story. XD
1. Chapter 1

Midnight

As I got dressed, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Lacey, my crazy best friend, was taking me out to some new nightclub that was supposedly a bug hangout spot for other "punk rocker" kids like us. I got classified as "emo" or "scene" a lot, but I really hated labels. Screw those, I'm just me.  
"Midnight, are you almost ready? I wanna go!" Lace called into my room.  
"Almost!" I shouted back, slipping my black mini dress over my head and pulling it over my hips, adjusting it until it fit how I wanted it to. I decided to exchange my usual skinny jeans and band tee ensemble for something a little nicer. Lacey had let me borrow one of her party dresses, which at first I had thought was too revealing, but after trying it on, I saw a different person in the mirror. I rarely ever felt pretty, but tonight, as I glanced at my reflection, I barely recognized myself. The girl in the mirror was sexy and confident, her body highlighted in the perfect fitting dress. Her brownish-red hair with purple streaks looked gorgeous as it hung down to the middle of her back, a deep part on the side creating bangs that kept her face slightly hidden. She had mysterious grey eyes that were liner with smudged black eyeliner.

Lacey burst in and squealed.  
"Midnight! You look so gorgeous!" she exclaimed.  
"I feel pretty!" I blushed. She laughed.  
"Good. Now let's go!" She started out the door, and I slipped on my black ankle boots and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight

When we got to the club, there were already tons of people there. As soon as we walked inside, Lacey started turning heads. She couldn't help the fact that she was unbelievably beautiful. She was tall and lean, with a figure to die for, her lavender hair teased to the extreme, and the face of an angel. She had her snakebites pierced and a nose ring, and big blue eyes. If I wasn't her best friend, almost her sister, I would hate her for being so hot. And that's exactly how most of the female population our age in LA felt about Lacey.  
_Jealousy is such an ugly trait…__  
_ Lacey had managed to drag me out on to the dance floor, despite the fact that I was a failure at dancing. The floor was packed with sweaty teenagers moshing to the screamo band that was playing on the stage. I had never heard the band before, which was called Blissful Death, but I loved them already. As I got into headbanging and was feeling the bass pounding through my body, I bumped into someone behind me. When I turned around to apologize, standing behind me was none other than Jake fraking Pitts from my favorite band ever, Black Veil fraking Brides! My jaw dropped and I let out an audible squeak. He chuckled.  
"Sorry 'bout that." He smiled.  
"…I…I'm sorry." I blushed madly.  
"You're fine!" Jake laughed.  
"You…You're… Black Veil Brides…" I stuttered, well aware of how idiotic I sounded, but too starstruck to care.  
"I'm guessing you're a fan…?" He seemed unfazed by my brain meltdown.  
"Oh my God, yes!" I managed to speak in full sentences again.  
"Awesome! You should meet the rest of the guys!" He grinned, pointing back to the tables.  
"Really?" I shrieked.  
"Sure! Come on!" He pulled me by the arm through the crowd to where my idols were sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

CC

I could see Jake approaching the table, followed by another person. As they got closer, I laid my eyes on the most gorgeous girl. She was sort of short with purple streaked copper hair and the prettiest face I had ever seen.  
"Guys… This is Midnight. She's a huge fan." Jake introduced her.  
"Oh my God. Hi! You have no clue how unreal this is!" She grinned. Her smile made my heartbeat quicken. I had never felt this way before, but I just _had_ to talk to her. I wanted her already.  
"Hey there, gorgeous." Ash smiled seductively, snapping me from daydreaming to being mega-pissed.  
"Ash, shove it. Hi!" Andy rolled his eyes.  
"Hi." She squeaked. Andy stood to give her a hug. Her lovely face flushed red. I jumped up as everyone started hugging her. When it was my turn, I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. I didn't want to let her go.

Midnight

I was numb with shock as I hugged each of my idols. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting them! I couldn't even believe that Ashley had called me gorgeous! They were even nicer than they seemed at their shows. When CC hugged me, I blushed. The butterflies in my stomach returned. I had never had a favorite member, but suddenly my feelings had changed. I wished he wouldn't let me go, but Ashley cleared his throat and CC dropped his arms.  
"Midni- Holy crap." Lacey interrupted my thoughts. "…You guys are BVB. Oh. My. God."  
"That would be us!" Andy laughed.  
"And what might your name be?" Ashley purred. I could tell exactly what was on his mind.  
"Lacey!" She smiled. He extended his arms and she hugged him. I realized CC's hand was still pressed against my back and I blushed. I saw Jake whisper something in his ear and CC turned red. Ash and Lace continued flirting, and Andy, Jake, and Jinxx walked over to the bar, leaving me and CC alone.  
"So… Midnight… That's a really cool name!" He awkwardly tried to make conversation.  
"Thanks." I bit my lip. "You're an amazing drummer!"  
"Not to be completely awkward, but you're gorgeous." He looked down at his feet. My face heated up and I moved closer to him. He smiled at me.  
"Well… I think you're totally hot." I giggled, dying to hug him again. As if he could sense my longing, he threw his arms around me. When I pressed my head against his chest, I could hear his heart beating. His face was only a few inches from mine. It was tempting to close the distance between our lips, but I held back.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear.  
"Stop it! You're making me blush!" I groaned. Suddenly, he crushed his lips to mine. My heart jolted and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Midnight!" Lacey squealed. I internally cursed her and pulled away, red-faced. When I turned around, CC looped his arm around my waist. I could see Ash's hand intertwined with Lace's.  
"What do you want?" I tried not to sound mean.  
"It's getting pretty late. Don't you think we should be heading home soon?"  
"I'll drive her home." CC volunteered.  
"Oh… Okay…" Lacey said, as surprised as me. Ash pulled her back to their table and I saw him whisper something in her ear. She giggled and I rolled my eyes.  
"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" CC held me close. I nodded and we went outside.


	4. Chapter 4

CC

I was still shocked that I had kissed her. I was happy though, and I kinda wanted to do it again. She agreed to come outside and I couldn't help but smile.  
"So… The guys seem really nice…" She smiled, her beautiful face turning red.  
"Yeah, they're the best. They're like brothers to me." I chuckled.  
"Yep… Lacey is like my sister. She's a better family than my own." Her voice turned bitter. I didn't pry; I could sense she didn't want to discuss it.  
"You wanna… Go for a walk?"  
"Sure." The smile returned to her face. As we walked, we talked about music. I smiled. We had very similar tastes. Suddenly, we walked by a dark alleyway and a group of gangbanger looking guys came running out.  
"Hey faggots!" One yelled. We ignored them.  
"Hey, little emo slut!" Another yanked on her shoulder, ripping the sleeve of her dress.  
"Fuck off!" She said, grabbing my hand.  
"What, is your little fag of a boyfriend gonna protect you?" One guy mimicked.  
"The hell I will!" I shouted, putting Midnight behind me. The wannabe 'gangsta' cocked an eyebrow. I stared him down.  
"We'll see how well that works out." He laughed tauntingly. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He started to walk towards me and I punched him in the jaw, sending him backwards. Midnight shrieked. The other two guys glared at me. One went to go help his 'friend', who, from the impact of my hit, had knocked his head against the brick building and fallen to the ground. The third piece of street scum tried to hit me. I avoided the blow and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and I took advantage and I kneed him in the groin. Then I grabbed Midnight into my arms and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight

I was terrified. CC picked me up and started running. I felt safe in his arm, but jagged fear still coursed through my veins. As we got further away from the scene of the incident, he slowed down.  
"I am so sorry." He looked shaken up. I didn't say anything. I simply held him tighter and breathed in his scent. I was surprised at how protective he had become. He hadn't even looked scared when they tried to hurt him. I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me. I wanted to stay like this forever.  
"You probably wanna go home now." He tried to laugh, but I could sense the sadness in his voice.  
"Don't leave me." I was too afraid to be alone. I didn't care that I sounded desperate, I wanted him. He put me down, but kept my hand in his.  
We walked in silence back to his car. He opened the passenger side door and I got in. He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. When he sat down, I looked at him. He smiled and turned red. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed back, putting his hand on my cheek. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer. After a moment, I pulled away.  
"That's for saving me." I blushed.  
"You're an amazing kisser…" He grinned.  
"Really?" I giggled and pressed my lips to his again. This time, it was more passionate. He pressed his tongue to the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and blushed as his tongue explored my mouth. I ran my hand up his shirt and he bit my lip. I moaned and he pulled me closer. I had never been kissed like this before. I had only had 3 boyfriends, and all of them had used me. They told me they loved me and as soon as they got in my pants, they dumped me. CC seemed… Different. I knew he was a rockstar and that those kinds of relationships never worked, but I still wanted him. This wasn't a lustful kiss, it seemed too real. I didn't really know how to describe it, but I loved it.  
I sat back in my seat, heart pounding.  
"…Wow." That was all he said. I smiled, not knowing what to do. Lacey was probably busy being easily persuaded to "spend the night" with Ash. She was by no means a slut, but she was less than innocent, and she loved guys like Ashley. I, on the other hand, had no immediate plans to jump in bed with CC. I'll admit, the thought was somewhat tempting, but I didn't want to lose him. Of course, I couldn't go home. I was supposed to stay the night at Lace's. Not that my "parents" would even notice, but I just didn't want to see them. All my life, they had done nothing but get drunk and yell at me. My dad had even hit me a few times, but there wasn't anything that could be done. I felt awkward telling CC I had nowhere to go, so I stayed quiet.  
We sat in silence, hands intertwined for a while. Finally, CC spoke.  
"When should I take you home?"  
"Never." That was my instant response. He laughed.  
"No, really."  
"I'm serious. I don't want to go home. There's nothing good there."  
"What do you mean?"  
"CC…" I started to tear up. I tried to fight it. "My parents are alcoholics. They yell and scream and yell at me. They hurt me. I never want to go back." Tears overflowed. I didn't want him to see me like this. He would never want me now. I was just a broken girl from a broken home. He was silent for a moment. I knew what was coming. The "I'm so sorry" or the "We're better off friends" speech. I was used to it. Everyone wants the picture perfect fairytale life, but they never want to face reality. I had learned to deal with reality long ago. It had hit me in the face like a cold stone wall. The same wall I could sense was just ahead… I turned away, trying desperately to keep my emotions under control.  
"Midnight…" He started. I cut him off.  
"Don't bother saying sorry. I've heard way too much of that."  
He pulled me into his arms. That's when I lost it. I started sobbing.  
"Don't cry…" He whispered soothingly. I buried my face in his chest.  
"I'm sorry." I cried.  
"It's not your fault. You never deserved any of what they did to you. They obviously didn't see what an amazing girl you are. It's their loss. If they don't want you, I sure as hell do." CC kissed the top of my head.  
"Y-you're amazing." I stuttered, trying to calm myself.  
"Well… You could stay at my apartment with me tonight if you want…"  
"Thank you!" I smiled, despite of my tears. He didn't let go of me as he turned the ignition of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

CC

I couldn't believe what she had gone through. She was so beautiful… So kind… How could someone hurt her like that? Someone like her shouldn't be left with nowhere to go. I figured Lacey was busy being seduced by Ash, so Midnight wasn't left with any other options.  
"Well… You could stay at my apartment with me tonight… If you want…" I said hesitantly. I was afraid she would say no.  
"Thank you!" I could hear the smile in her voice. I turned the ignition in the car.  
When we arrived, I realized the problem. I only had one bed.  
The tiny sofa in the living room was hardly suitable for sleeping. I never had anyone over, so there was no need for overly nice furniture. I had turned the guest bedroom into my music room. We walked up to my home in silence. She held my hand the entire time.  
"Umm… Midnight?" I said as I opened the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a slight problem." I bit my lip.  
"What?"  
"I… Only have one bed."  
"Oh…" Her face turned red.  
"I can sleep on the couch… If you want." As long as she was happy, I didn't care where I slept.  
"No… We'll just have to make it work." She grinned mischievously. I laughed.  
"Sounds good to me. There's the bathroom, if you wanna take a shower or anything."  
"Cool. I'll be back then." She blushed and kissed my cheek before going onto the bathroom.  
I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone. I texted Andy.  
"Dude. She's at my house. What do I do?" I typed, and then hit send.  
"Get it in! ;)" was his genius response.  
"No really. What do I do? I really like her and I don't wanna screw this up!"  
"Just relax. Things will work themselves out. I gotta go now. I'm visiting my dragonfly."  
"Okay. Thanks." I sent back and took a deep breath.  
After about 20 minutes, I heard the water shut off.  
"CC?"  
"Yeah?" When I walked towards the bathroom, she poked her head out.  
"Umm… This is awkward, but can I borrow a t-shirt or something? I don't have any clothes." She was bright red.  
"Sure!" I ran into my bedroom and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Thank you." She grabbed it. I went back to the living room and sat down.  
Midnight came back in a few minutes later, her hair still damp.  
"Hi there!" I laughed.  
"Hey…" She blushed and sat down next to me.  
"How was your shower?"  
"Good… Thanks…?" She giggled. I glanced at the clock. _11:19_. I thought it was later than that…


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight

While I was in the shower, I couldn't stop replaying the horrible breakups and fights I had gone through. It was the words of the last fight that still haunted me.  
Brian had seemed like a nice guy… Until it was made clear to me what was actually on his agenda. Only a month into the "relationship", he decided we were going to sleep together. I resisted and argued that I wasn't ready yet, and he lost it. The screams of hate still woke me up sometimes.

"_Midnight, don't be a baby."  
"Brian… I told you. I'm not ready."  
"Of course you are, you stupid whore!"  
"No! I'm not a whore!"  
"Right… That would imply that I'm actually getting some action, bitch."  
"Stop it!"  
"Not until I get what I want!"  
"What about what _I _want?"  
"I don't give a shit what you want! Now what?"  
"I don't wanna be with you!"  
"That doesn't matter! You're gonna give me what I want!"  
"NO!"_

My final cry of desperation always startled me out of the dream. I had poured every ounce of strength into it. Then, I left. He didn't even follow me.  
As I sat down by CC, I refused to think about my past.  
"Hey there!" He chuckled.  
"Hey…" My cheeks turned red as I realized how dumb I sounded.  
"How was your shower?" He smiled, seeming quite amused.  
"Good. Thanks?" I was unsure of how to answer that.  
"It's almost midnight…" He winked.  
"The latest part of the night and the earliest part of morning…"I said quietly, thinking about when my mother told me why she named me Midnight, despite how I promised myself not to think of the past. CC stayed silent. I looked at him. His gaze penetrated my thoughts and I smiled again, although it wasn't a completely true smile.  
"Are you tired? It's pretty late." He said awkwardly.  
"Only if you are." I bit my lip.  
"I'll show you the bedroom, so you can go to sleep when you want." He got up. I grabbed his hand and followed him.  
The bedroom was small, but cozy.  
"I like it." I smiled.  
"Good. Because this is where you get to sleep!" He laughed. I sat down on the bed.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to be an intrusion.  
"Yeah. I'll take the couch."  
"Alright…" I laid back. He walked towards the door.  
"Sleep tight, beautiful."  
"…CC?"  
"Yeah?" He turned around. I patted the spot next to me. He slowly sat down.  
"Please stay. I… I'm scared to be alone." I hated saying those words. They made me feel so small and insignificant.  
"What are you scared of?"  
"I have nightmares. I scream and I feel trapped until I finally hit the wall or shock myself out of it." I felt so embarrassed.  
"I'll stay. I'll make sure you're safe."

CC

"…I'll stay… I'll make sure you're safe." I silently added forever to the end.  
"Thank you." She blushed. I leaned back so I was lying next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight

He lay down next to me. I didn't hesitate to snuggle close to his warm body. He put an arm around me.  
"…CC?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm really glad I met you."  
"I could say the same about you." He held me closer. I could feel my cheeks burning and I buried my face into his chest.

The sun was streaming in through the window. I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted. CC snored softly beside me. I couldn't help but smile. I knew I was getting way too attached, but I didn't care. He was almost… _too_ perfect. His black hair fell into his face, covering his eyes. I gently brushed it away, and he tightened his grip on me.  
"…I think I love you…" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. The words took me by surprise, and if he wasn't holding me, I would've tried to run away.  
When he opened his eyes finally, I was playing with his hair.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." I giggled.  
"What time is it?" He looked confused.  
"Who knows?" I smiled.

CC

"Who knows?" She smiled in such a beautiful way that I felt my heart tighten. _I love you… _  
The words were hanging on my tongue, longing to get out. I could see myself spending my life with Midnight. I could see myself waking up every morning next to her. I could see her beautiful face at our own wedding. I could see us growing old together. I wanted it. I knew that it was irrational, but she was like no one else that I had ever met.  
"Midnight… You're really beautiful." I blushed. She smiled again, and gently pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back, wishing she was mine. When she pulled away, she stared deep into my eyes.  
"That was the first time I've slept without dreaming for God knows how long. Thank you." Her eyes glistened, damp from tears I could tell were trying to flow over. I put my hand on her cheek, wiping away a single tear.  
"Thank _you. _You're the first girl I've ever…" I stopped, afraid I would say something I wasn't ready to reveal.  
"You've ever _what_?" Her eyes burned into mine. I looked away.  
"Nevermind."  
"No. Tell me."  
"You'll laugh."  
"I won't. I promise."  
"Midnight… I… I…" I hesitated. She waited. I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat. "Midnight, I think I'm in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Midnight

_I think I'm in love with you.  
In love.  
With you._

The words echoed in my ears for a brief instant. My breath was caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. CC stayed silent, gauging my reaction.  
"CC…" I finally found my voice after a minute.  
"Yes?" He looked scared.  
"I… I…" My hands were shaking. He said nothing. "I think… No, I _know_ I love you back."  
"Really?" His eyes brightened.  
"Yes. I know that we just met, but there's something different about you." My eyes grew wet and I forced the tears away. He smiled.  
"Midnight, I promise I will never hurt you."

CC

It was all happening so fast. 24 hours ago, I was alone, hoping that a trip to the bar would snag me a chick for the night. Just like usual whenever Ashley dragged me off with him. To him, it was all a big game. You flirt, you buy them a drink, wait for them to get tipsy, and then take them home. I tried to act like he did, the way it was all just fun and for a good laugh, but I always felt guilty the next morning. Most of them could care less, they just left with their clothes and a nasty hangover, but I worried about if I had hurt their feelings or even their pride by screwing them and tossing them out like trash. When we had left to go play the damn game, I wasn't expecting such a turn of events. I wasn't expecting to meet someone who might change me in ways I hadn't thought possible. I wasn't counting on falling in love so quickly.

But life doesn't always go as planned. And sometimes, that's a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Sorry I haven't been updating very often! I've been super busy for the summer, but I promise I will try to update more often! Thank you all for reading. XX**

Midnight

It was past noon, but CC and I were still in bed. We had spent the morning kissing and cuddling. My stomach had yet to stop fluttering around. The butterflies kept reminding me what a bundle of nerves I was.  
"Midnight… You're so gorgeous… How did I get so lucky?" CC whispered in my ear, his breath making those damn butterflies go insane. I blushed.  
"I was wondering the same thing…"  
He pulled my lips back to his and lingered there.

CC

The feeling of her lips against mine was enough to make me go insane. There were intense sparks every time she touched me. I was content to lie here for the rest of my life, really, but my stomach had other ideas. It growled loudly and Midnight laughed.  
"Hungry, are we?"  
"…Maybe…" I bit my lip, a little embarrassed.  
"You're so cute!" she turned red and kissed me deeply. I pulled her on top of me, returning the kiss.  
"I think the hunger can wait…" I sighed against her lips before kissing her again.  
After a few minutes, she rolled back into her spot beside me.  
"Let's get you some food." She giggled, her eyes sparkling. I jokingly sighed and let her pull me out of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

CC

She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. It was a struggle to not walk into the walls because of how distracting her attractiveness was… Midnight was tiny, and my old Mötley Crüe shirt fit like a dress on her. It clung to her curves, and I couldn't help but be rather turned on by the fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties underneath.  
"CC…?" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.  
"Huh? What?" I brought my attention back to her face. She smirked.  
"Done staring at my bum? Because I wanted to know what you would like for breakfast."  
"Can I have you? You're so damn sexy." I winked. She blushed.  
"CC! No!"  
"Don't deny that you want me…" I laughed.  
"Hush!" she turned darker red. I pulled her in for a kiss, which soon resulted in me being pushed up against the wall. Her lips were locked with mine and her hands were tangled into my hair.  
"Screw breakfast," I moaned as she kissed my neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Midnight

So we ended up in bed again.  
…So much for breakfast…  
Although to be honest, this was much better than food. I guess that's just how it happens. You fall in love with someone and then you can't keep your hands off of them.  
"CC…" I sighed after a while.  
"Yes, beautiful?" he smiled, kissing my neck softly.  
"…If I'm going to be staying here anymore, I need to get my stuff from my house." I giggled, even though I was being serious. He held me tighter.  
"Are you really gonna stay here?" CC asked excitedly.  
"As long as you want me to."

CC

After cuddling for a few more minutes, Midnight got out of bed.  
"Come on, CC. The sooner we get my stuff, the sooner I'll be all yours again." She winked. I smiled.  
"Alright, alright." I watched as she walked towards the door.  
"I'm gonna get changed." She said. Then, with her back to me, she pulled off the shirt/dress and went into the bathroom. I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the floor.  
_You really got lucky, CC…_  
"Indeed I did…" I whispered to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Midnight

After shutting the bathroom door, I collapsed to the ground smiling from ear to ear. I was really going to stay with CC! I couldn't believe he wanted me as much as I wanted him… I was one damn lucky girl. I didn't even care how long I would be gone, I would just be glad to be away from my 'parents' and spending my time with someone who actually gave a damn about me.  
I pulled my dress from last night on, and then put CC's shirt over it. I tied it on the side and let it hang off my shoulder. That way, it looked like I was wearing a skirt and a top and not so… Walk-Of-Shame/Morning Afterish. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was a tangled mass. Something that could not be easily tamed… I splashed some cold water on my face, borrowed some of CC's warpaint to use as eyeliner and then ran my fingers through my hair. I guessed that would be as good as it was gonna get.  
I took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find CC standing right there.  
"Hey, sexy." He grinned. I blushed. He looked very hot wearing his black skinny jeans and black t-shirt. He pulled me in for a hug before leading us to the door.

CC

I was still amazed by her ability to look so good with just 10 minutes, a dress, and an oversized t-shirt. She held on to my hand all the way to the car before I opened the door for her. She paused before getting in.

"CC…"  
"Yeah?" I smiled.  
"I love you." She blushed. I kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Midnight

I sat down in the car. CC got in on the driver's side and turned the car. His iPod was plugged into the stereo, and when he pressed the play button, Skrillex started playing.  
"You… listen to dubstep?" I asked in astonishment.  
"Yeah…" he nodded a sheepish grin on his face.  
"I mean, there's nothing wrong with that… It was just a bit… Unexpected." I giggled.  
"What can I say? I'm random." He laughed with me.  
"I know. It's cute." I blushed. He smiled and kissed me on my cheek before pulling out of the parking lot of his apartment complex.

CC

She liked my music. My weird taste of music. She liked it. She thought my randomness was cute. Sweet Jesus, she was perfect.  
Thinking about her made it difficult to concentrate on driving. I couldn't help but glance over at her every five freaking seconds, because, ya know, when there's a gorgeous girl sitting next to you, why wouldn't you?


End file.
